Three French Hens
by blackjackcat
Summary: Christmas is not a tradition Wu Fei has ever been subjected to; but with Keane and Rio's presence, it seems he has no choice. Not that anyone minds Christmas..right?


**A/N:** This story makes me grin every time I read it. :DA gift fic for bloodwingz based on an old RP we were both in. Haha So yes, Fei is OOC. It is an AU based on an AU.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I simply love the characters.**

**Warnings:** This was based on a request for a three-some. PLEASE please DON'T read it if you're not interested. Boyxboyxboy love~

**Three French Hens**

Wu Fei Chang rubbed sleep from his eyes as he sat up carefully in bed. The two sleeping bodies lying on either side of him were linked together by a pair of hands that lay across his own waist, keeping him safe between them.

His first love was lying flat on his stomach, arm outstretched, his silver gray hair cut short and tumbling around his shoulders, the soft tints of his orange eyes hidden beneath closed lids and a resolutely calm expression. Keane Matthews, though asleep, was completely on guard.

Not to say that his second love was not aware or cautious at all; just simply in his own way. Long strands of sunset orange hair were spread over the pillow he was practically curled around, his legs drawn up in a protective gesture. Worn free while he slept, his hair reached just past the middle of his back, his bangs brushing lightly over where emerald green orbs would normally be watching him sharply, but always with a secreted warm expression.

Wu Fei smiled gently and brushed back strands of copper sunshine and soft gray velvet, sighing happily at the sight of both boys' relaxed positions. Or, as relaxed as they could now become.

It had taken great lengths for them to persuade Rio to let down his hair. And Keane.. It had taken so much time to get the boy to acknowledge him in the first place.

Wu Fei felt a blush start to prick on the topmost brush of his cheeks. That all seemed so long ago now.

Gently, so as not to disturb the pair, Wu Fei raised their loosely joined hands, and quickly ducked beneath them, freeing himself of the 'safety belt' they had created.

His feet let him slip to the edge of the bed where shivering slightly at the coolness in the air he grabbed his clothes from the places they had found on the floor, and slipped them silently on.

Tiptoeing to the door he glanced back at the still sleeping pair knowing they must still be exhausted from the night before. Again Wu Fei felt himself blush. Those two had more energy than usual it seemed. He had fallen asleep to the sound of cloth still rustling, his body forbidding him to move until a few hours later when the pair slipped into bed on either side of him, drawing him close and safe into their arms.

Making his way down the stair, Wu Fei felt himself gently smirk. It seemed they refused to go to sleep without him present these days. Like children who refuse to sleep without their favorite teddy bear. The thought was a warm one, and it completely distracted him from the sight that was looming up before him until he had almost walked clear into the monstrosity.

And so it was, not even ten minutes later, that both Keane and Rio padded down the stairs to see a rather stunned Wu Fei staring at the apparently simple form, of a lively bright, Christmas tree. Its boughs were covered with a small handful of ornaments.

"Wu Fei?"

Rio was the first to speak, looking in confusion to Keane, who was watching the boy with a half amused, half curious expression. His answer came in a sudden burst of Mandarin that left the boy blinking in surprise, not fully understanding.

"I'm sorry.. What?"

"Is it!" Raising a finger to point at the tree, almost jabbing at it in his broken exclamation. "What?! What it is! You two know..!" Frustrated, his broken word turned once again to Mandarin, a finger jabbing in the direction of the tree, a look of growing confusion and frustration on his face.

Frowning, Rio was unsure what to make of it, and it was Keane's voice that broke through the babble and answered calmly.

"I believe the correct translation is," raising a finger of his own, and pointing it to the Christmas tree, "What the _hell_ is it?" Now looking pointedly to Wu Fei. "Am I right?"

Nodding almost furiously, Wu Fei asked again in his native tongue, his finger less adamant this time, eyes looking almost pleadingly to the two before him.

Rio smiled and gently lowered the furious finger, half turning the younger boy to see the whole perspective. "It's a Christmas tree Wu Fei. You've never seen one before have you?"

Shaking his head, Wu Fei could only stare in wide eyed wonder at the plant that was growing up out of the floor and had round shiny balls and a few other things hanging off the branches.

Keane gave a half hearted snort and moved back to lean against the wall. "He probably hasn't ever heard of 'Santa' either Rio."

Turning to look for his other love, Wu Fei blinked at Keane in confusion. "Who is Satan?"

There was stunned silence following his question, and then both Rio and Keane burst out laughing.

"No no Wu Fei!" Chuckling Rio shivered from the cold still settled in the air downstairs, and reached out to draw the Asian youth closer. "Santa, not Satan. He brings presents to good boys and girls on Christmas Eve," Gently placing a kiss on the boys forehead. "That was last night. Today, it's Christmas."

A soft thunk of wood on carpet made the two look up as Keane reentered the room with a stack of logs in his arms. Rio started and moved to get up.

"Stay there." Picking up one log Keane placed it in the fireplace, reaching next for the kindling and matchbox. "Don't get up. You're cold."

Rio felt his cheeks warm as he glanced down at Wu Fei before open his mouth to protest, but Keane beat him to it again.

"If you want to help go show Wu Fei how to make hot chocolate. It's not hard and I bet he hasn't seen that either."

Ignoring any attempts to protest Keane lit a match and bent over the hearth in order to light the kindling.

Sighing Rio got to his feet, "Come on Wu Fei." Offering a hand he drew the other boy up. "I'll show you."

Being lead into the kitchen Wu Fei voiced a question that had been bothering him since Keane's suggestion. "What is hot candy?"

Taking down mugs and a box of the mix, Rio turned to the boy in surprise. "Hot candy?"

Nodding Wu Fei pointed back the way they had come. "Like Keane said."

Rio smiled and opened the box taking out three of the white packets that were inside, tearing them apart. "Hot chocolate." Setting the box aside, Rio smiled. "Here, I'll show you.."

Wu Fei watched as Rio filled the tall mug with funny red and white pictures on it with water, set it into the microwave, and set the time to one minute before asking, "What is that?"

His finger pointed to a few pots and pans on the stove, all with lids. Moving across the kitchen, Rio lifted the lids and checked each one before moving back to report to Wu Fei. "Looks like Ally made popcorn and some stuffing for dinner tonight." Rio's face took on a thoughtful expression. "I never understand why she makes the food so early though.. She said it's to add flavor to it."

"She makes.. pooping kernels?"

Rio blinked and stared at Wu Fei a moment, caught off guard y the question before laughing softly with a shake of his head. "No no. Popcorn Fei." The look on Rio's face softened a bit, but then the beep of the microwave sounded behind him and turning, he took the now steaming mug from its confines.

"Now watch. It's easy. You just rip open the packet and stir the contents into the water okay?"

Pushing the mug towards the boy, Rio placed the next cup in.

Stirring the brown powder into the water Wu Fei frowned. He didn't see why Keane's aunt would want to let pillow stuffing cook and get flavor. It seemed even to him, a strange thing to eat.

By the time all three mugs were done and stirred, Keane had a fire going nicely. When Rio and Wu Fei came back into the room, he had what looked like a red triangle with a white ball on the topmost tip in one hand, and a piece of paper in the other that he was reading and frowning.

Catching the expression, Rio glanced at Wu Fei who returned the look with an almost pleading one of his own.

"Keane?"

Turning, the taller boy folded the paper he'd been reading back up, and slipped it into his pocket. "Ally and Aiden wish us all well. They've apparently decided to go to Gaea for their Christmas."

Wu Fei nodded as he offered Keane one of the mugs of hot candy. So Sterling had decided to go away with Miss Ally. He wondered about the reason for that, but then casually dismissed it.

The reason was not his business. The three of them were often left alone while Ally worked. Things now were no different. Besides, he was with the two he loved on this Christmas, and that was what mattered.

The soft tunes of music made Wu Fei and Keane look up. Rio had crossed the room and turned on the radio.

_I'm sure he must have been surprised  
At where this road had taken him  
'Cause never in a million lives  
Would he have dreamed…_

"You look tired Wu Fei."

Rio crossed the room just as Keane did, the two taking places on either side of the obviously tranquil Asian.

Gently Wu Fei looked up and smiled at his two loves, meeting a steady ginger gaze, and a calmer sea green one. "I am peaceful, not tired." He corrected, placing his own mug down on the small coffee table before him, his hands then reaching to draw the other two close.

His eyes caught sight of the red triangle in Keane's hand, and reaching out with a finger, he felt that it was soft. "What is that?"

"Hmn?" Both Keane and Rio glanced down to the forgotten thing, and before Keane could do away with it, had snagged it free from the eldest one's fingers.

"You mean this?" Rio grinned and reaching up plopped the thing down on top of Keane's head setting it in place with a firm tug.

Once settled, Keane turned with a glare at Rio who was simply grinning. "It's a Santa hat!"

Wu Fei looked from the now glowering Keane to the cheerfully grinning Rio. "He.. He Satan?"

Keane snorted as Rio burst out laughing, and Wu Fei blinked at them.

"Santa. Santa Wu Fei. Like this." Pointing up at the hat Rio reached further up on impulse and flicked the tassel on the end so that it bounced to the opposite side, therefore showing Wu Fei.

"A Satan hat has a stuffing ball on top." Reaching up Wu Fei flicked it back to Rio.

"Exactly." Rio flicked it back with a grin.

About to reach up to return the white thing, Wu Fei was interrupted by Keane's growl. "Will you _stop_ Rio?" Jerking the hat off his head he tossed it away where it landed on a particular overhanging tree branch.

"But we loved the look on your face."

Keane looked from one boy to the other and sighed. Grumbling, "You know two against one isn't fair."

"Aa but.." Rio raised a finger in slight admonishment. "Life's not fair." Ignoring the beginnings of Keane's protest, Rio leaned slightly past him to look at Wu Fei. "Well? Don't you want to know what _Santa_ brought for you Wu Fei?"

Looking down at the carpeted floor, Wu Fei became silent as he fought to keep his English clear. "I.. No have presents. You say they.. Satan beings them for good children. I not."

The following silence finally forced him to peek at the two sitting near him from still downcast eyes. Both Keane and Rio were simply staring at him. Feeling his face flush Wu Fei redirected his eyes to the floor.

Well it was true. He was not.. _good_. People like Rio were good. And Keane. And Miss Ally. And even Aid..en..

Wu Fei bit back a choked gasp as he felt fingers moving over his body in light touches, and felt lips on his throat. Somehow Rio had moved to lean over the couch behind, and Keane was pressing closer to his side.

"Did you say you were a bad child Wu Fei?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Wu Fei nodded once.

Again he felt that faint tickle of Keane's fingers dancing over his thigh as Rio's voice sounded right behind his ear, the boys' breath hot. "Well you're wrong.."

Hands pushed him back onto the couch, the end pillow cushioning the small of his back, and forcing him to arch into the hands that ran over him.

Rio's own fingers were brushing through his hair and running over his face, the boy bending to reach the nape of his neck for a taste, making him gasp at the combined feel of two people remembering his body; knowing what he loved..

"You are not bad Wu Fei." Keane's voice now, speaking with a slight husk to it.

"Yes.." Rio purred. "You are not a bad child." This time his lips moved to meet Wu Fei's own, his words the barest of whispers against his golden rose skin. "Let us show you.."

Wu Fei gasped and then moaned as two pairs of hands, and two pairs of lips moved across his body, demanding response.

It wasn't until sometime later, that the pair remembered to say, "Merry Christmas, Wu Fei…"

_Now, I'm not one to question what angel's have to say  
But this is such a strange way to save the world…_


End file.
